degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TXlonghorns1994/Missing Scene from Unbelievable with Zoë and Clare
Just something that I thought of because I woudl have loved to have seen a scene with Zoë and Clare tonight. Clare was sitting in the student council office doing work between classes. She looks out the window and she watches Zoë Rivas as she walks by. Clare can't help, but notice that Zoë's face lacks any emotion and she just looks empty. I wonder if she's alright. ''She thinks. ''I'd better go check on her. '' There had been a lot of rumors about Zoë going around Degrassi. People were saying that Zoë had hooked up at some Sophomore's party and everyone was judging her because she was "loose." Clare would never think this, especially after Becky Baker had discovered that Zoë could've potential have been assaulted. Clare knew what it was like. She had experienced it herself and she knew what Darcy went through. She just wanted to let Zoë know that she's not alone. Clare stands up and grabs her things and she leaves the office. She spots Zoë down the hall and she runs to catch up with her. "Hey, Zoë! Wait up!" she calls. Zoë stops in her tracks and turns to look at Clare with a confused expression on her face. "Um, do I know you?" she questions with a touch of annoyance in her tone. "I'm Clare Edwards, Student Council Vice President. We've met before, remember? I interviewed you for an article when you first started at Degrassi." "Oh yeah, and you made up a bunch of lies to include in it." Clare's face drops and a guilty expression appears on her face. "So what can I do for you, Clare Edwards?" "Well, uh I was in the Student Council Office and I saw you walking by. I just thought that I would see that you were doing ok." A flash of anger crosses Zoë's face. "I'm fine." she snaps, "and even if I wasn't, I sure as hell wouldn't talk to someone that I don't even know." "I understand. I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone." " And what is that supposed to mean?" snaps Zoë. Clare looks around to make sure no one is paying attention to their conversation. "Look, I know what happened to you at that party. I know you were taken advantage of and you weren't 'asking for it'. I think whoever did this to you is a sick person and I hope they get caught. But, you're not alone." Zoë's expression softens. "I still don't know what you mean bu that. "Come with me" Clare instructs and she leads her to the Student Council Office. When they are both inside she closes the door. "What I meant is you're not the only girl who has been violated. I have too, and so has my sister, Darcy, so I know the feeling. You feel dirty and guilty." "Do you know who did it to you? "Zoë asks. Clare nods, "It was actually my boss. I was doing my internship last year for the newspaper, The Toronto Interpreter, and I had been working on an article. He kissed me and we talked, I thought that I had fixed it and everything was ok. He does it again and this time I report it to his boss. I end up getting fired because he is able to spin the story so it looks like I was obsessed with him." "I'm really sorry to hear that" Zoë says sympathetically. "It's ok, I have made peace with it. I know that the fault does not lay with me and I don't feel guilty or dirty anymore. I got a sense of closure." "I wish I could", Zoë responds and she looks like she's about to cry, "I don't even know who did this to me."Clare grabs her hand, "My sister didn't know who was her rapist either. She went to a party on a ski trip and she left her drink on a table when she went to the bathroom. Some guys spikes it and drugs her. He raped her when she was passed out and to this day she still doesn't know who this sick bastard is. She was messed up for a while, but she didn't let it take over her life. She's off doing something that she loves. But, deserve to find the sick bastard who did this to you. I will help you find him." "Really? "Zoë asks. "We can't let this this bastard get away with this" she says as they hug. "Thank you." '''THE END ' Category:Blog posts